


Don't Leave Me Behind

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, i ignored the last jedi in this not because i hate it but for timeline reasons, i liked writing this at first but when i posted it, i suddenly felt like i'd done something something bad, i wasn't even gonna bother doing anything until after episode 9, i'm just ignoring all canon and i can't write fight scenes so imagine episode 3 fight, star wars fans can be cruel and vicious ooooo i'm sorry i liked a star wars film you hated, this is fine right? it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: Poe’s ex left him for the dark side the minute they found out they had the force but you left the First Order behind the minute you could. You feel for Poe and try to help him out.





	Don't Leave Me Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone ever played the force unleashed? You play as Vader’s secret apprentice. I love Galen Marek a lot that’s my son boy anyway I put him in here because I’m in denial. I am Star Wars exhausted and I kinda hate it thanks to fans and disney itself beating this franchise like a dead bantha but I want to get over writers block. I referred to the ex with female pronouns but everything else is gender neutral.

You watched the x-wings arrive back at the Resistance from inside the base and when you saw Poe you turned back to your datapad.

You could tell he was back, his force signature was unique to you, but it never stopped you from looking for him. Poe had been your first friend at the Resistance and because of that other members of the Resistance grew to trust you. It was tough being at the Resistance when everyone knew you had come from the First Order.

You had been trained from a young age by Galen Marek, Darth Vader’s ex apprentice and former rebel, in the ways of the force but you chose to follow the dark side. Not because you wanted to destroy the jedi and rule the galaxy but because he told you force lightning was a dark side power and you wanted to use that.

Snoke had ordered Kylo Ren and his knights to seek out force users across the galaxy and either force them to join or kill them. When they had found you, you were hiding in a small village. One where a force sensitive child lived and in your effort to hide them you willingly went with them and joined the First Order. That part you didn’t care for but if it kept other force sensitive users safe then it was worth it. You maybe dark side but you still had enough empathy to care for other lives. Something even some jedi were lacking in.

When the war between the First Order and Resistance broke out you started gathering as much information was you could. If you could somehow manage to get away from Kylo and his back up band and seek out the Resistance they might not shoot you on sight if you offered them something important. You managed to escape the same time as Finn and Poe. They caused enough chaos to slip by everyone else and you had gotten to the Resistance. Leia was grateful for the information you had and let you stay as her father, Bail Organa, knew Galen Marek.

So here you were in the briefing room waiting for the other pilots to come back from their mission. The work Leia always gave you was infiltrating First Order bases and outposts and gathering information. If they gathering information required you to crush the necks of First Order generals then you weren’t complaining. Every single one of them were smug assholes but not so smug when you were done with them.

After you were done with your mission it was then up to the pilots and the ground teams to carry out their mission. You weren’t the only infiltrator at the Resistance but you were probably the only one who thought it was fun. The place didn’t really have much entertainment so you had to keep yourself amused. Except when Poe was around he was always fun to be with.

When you saw him enter the room he look tried and sad. You could feel that was tired and sad. It was worrying you, what could he of seen that would make him feel this way? You wanted to ask him but also didn’t want to disturb him. You decided to give him some space and talk to him the next day.

\------------------------------------------------

“This is an urgent mission we need you to leave in the next hour.”

Your attempt to talk to Poe the next day had gone wrong. Leia had called you into her office for a private talk. It turned out that private talk had required you to leave the base.

“Does it have to be me?”

“Yes. You have to go to Mustafar.”

“Ugh I hate that place. It makes my skin crawl.”

Mustafar. What a nasty place. Galen had told you all about it during one of his fun history lessons of the sith and jedi. A planet truly corrupted by the dark side and it was very hot you’re not entirely sure which is worse. Vader’s house was there and while architect wasn’t your job at the Resistance you could tell it was ugly.

“I know but as you are familiar with the dark side you are the best person to go there. We have reports that Kylo Ren and his new apprentice are searching for something on that planet I need to know what it is or who it is.”

“I need a pilot.” You said.

“You’ve got one.” Leia replied.

\------------------------------------------------

You sat in the chair next to Poe and watched him as he prepared for take off. He was quieter than usual and it bothered you. You knew exactly why he was quiet and it was uncomfortable. Kylo Ren’s new apprentice was Poe’s ex girlfriend and it would of been funny if it were happening to someone else. Not that funny but something about the whole situation seemed that insane it was funny.

A mission had gone wrong, as they always seem to do, and in the heat of battle she used the force to protect Poe from harm. It was a shock to both her and Poe but it attracted the attention of Kylo Ren and when he offered to teach her she immediately accepted and left. If you were there you might of been able to stop it but you had “broken your ribs” and “needed bed rest” and “if you get out of bed again you’re going to do permanent damage to yourself.” Nurses were the worst you thought. Doing their job and helping you recover from injuries. How dare they.

“Poe...”

“No don’t say anything.”

“I don’t care. Dameron, I know you still love her but it’s been 6 months you have to let her go.”

“I can’t. I don’t know how.”

You and every person on this base had tried to talk some sense into Poe. It was hard for him, it’d be hard for anyone, but it was starting to affect missions.

“Dameron, the second Kylo offered to teach her the dark side she left you behind. That doesn’t sound like the actions of someone in love with you.”

“She could be doing it to get close to Kylo.”

“Oh she got close to him. A lot closer.”

Poe started take off and when he made the jump to hyperspace you started talking again.

“If she did it to get close to Kylo then why did she tell him all the information about the Resistance? We had to flee the base and the entire system from the First Order because of her. We’ve lost countless lives thanks to the information he was given.”

“Well maybe-”

“No there is no maybe. She betrayed the Resistance and she betrayed you.”

You left the cockpit and went to the cargo bay away from him. It frustrated you that he continued to make excuses for her and there was another reason you couldn’t quite put a name on.

Poe only knew this mission as getting you there to stop the First Order from whatever they were up to but you knew there was going to be a fight between you and Kylo’s new apprentice and you had to prepare. You weren’t going to lose against a newbie. Your teacher was taught by both a sith and jedi you weren’t going to be beat.

\------------------------------------------------

“You saw her again, didn’t you? That was why you came back from the last mission the way you did. All tired and sad.”

“I wasn’t sad.”

Poe had come down to the cargo bay to tell you they were nearing the landing site. You had finally figured out the reason why Poe had come back from his previous mission the way he did and after you finished preparing you spoke to him. Of course he denied being sad. He always does.

“She was there and you talked to her. Did you abandon the mission just to speak to her?”

“No.”

“Don’t lie to me Dameron.”

“I’m not lying. She found me. She told me she still loved me. I don’t understand why she’d say it.”

“She’s trained in the dark side and so she’ll use anything to make herself stronger. Including using your love for her. It doesn’t mean anything and it shouldn’t mean anything. Just think about it while I’m away.”

“Alright. I’ll think about what you said in my nice cool ship.”

“I hate you.” You said.

“Hate makes you dark siders stronger. I’m just doing my bit to help out.”

Seeing Poe’s mood change made you feel happier. You held on to that thought while the ship descended onto Mustafar. Even the name made you feel uneasy.

You landed on the planet and watched as Poe flew away to hide somewhere safe. He had been given strict instructions not to interfere with the mission unless it was absolutely vital. Poe wasn’t complaining because he had air conditioning on the ship.

You headed towards the monolith which you could only assume was Vader’s old place. If you were going to find Kylo Ren it was definitely going to be there.

\------------------------------------------------

You stood in front of monolith wondering where the doorbell was and even the door itself when you felt a presence coming your way. It only had to be the woman of the hour, Kylo stomped about you didn’t need the force to know when he was around, and you turned round to face her.

She had her lightsaber already out when you turned. It was clear she wasn’t interested in talking but you had no interest in doing that either. You understood the dark side but you couldn’t understand why this person had decided to just immediately accept it. Whatever it was, she couldn’t be allowed to live and you ignited your lightsabers.

You saw her take a step back and you smirked. Looks like her precious boyfriend left out some details about you. You wondered if Vader’s number one fanboy knew that you were being trained by Vader’s apprentice. Ex apprentice. Why have one, when you can have two? Your teacher was so wise.

You fought with Kylo’s new puppet fairly easily. You’d been training with weapons and using the force to help you cheat at fights for years.

You force threw her into a rock and the hit made her drop her lightsaber. You kept her pinned there with the force as you walked over. You picked the weapon up and inspected it. It wasn’t very stable and looked like it had been made in a rush. You pocketed it and went to talk to her.

“Are you going to kill me?” She asked.

“Yes.”

“What would Poe think?”

“Why do you care? Aren’t you too busy banging Kylo Ren and selling out your former comrades?”

“I’m not sleeping with Kylo Ren!”

You’d think he would teach his apprentices to lie better.

“Well don’t because I did and his dick is so small like it’s barely there. It makes chipolata’s look big. Completely unsatisfying.”

You hadn’t slept with him, in fact you avoided him constantly when you were at the First Order, but it was funny to see her reaction. She looked like she was about to say something before you ignited one of your lightsabers again and sliced it right through her neck. You then used the force to throw the head in the nearby lava river. Some might say overkill but then some didn’t know the last time someone was left on this planet they became Darth Vader. You weren’t about to take chances.

Before you turned around to leave you saw something glinting on her body. It was a chain that had a ring around it. You knew it was familiar to you but couldn’t quite place why. You put it in a pocket and went off in search of whatever the First Order were doing.

\------------------------------------------------

“Nothing.”

“You’re sure?”

You had made it back to the Resistance base and you were incredibly thankful. The cool fresh air and the breeze it was like magic. Poe laughed at your reaction and in his laughter he tripped and fell down the ramp. Somehow he came away from that with no injuries.

Now you were in Leia’s office giving your report on the mission that was both a failure and success. A failure because you had to suffer on that demon planet for no reason but a success because you’d managed to get rid of one of the force users from the First Order.

“Maybe it was a ruse?” Poe asked.

“Could be but I think it’s more likely Kylo Ren found nothing there as well. Whatever he thought was there is long gone.” You said.

Leia dismissed you and you headed straight towards the med bay. Your clothes were singed and you were sure you hadn’t been breathing oxygen for a while.

\------------------------------------------------

“What is it Poe?”

He had come with you to the med bay and looked lost in thought.

“She’s dead.”

“Yes I know. I was there I made it happen.”

Poe was silent once again and it was starting to annoy you. In an effort to ignore the nurse currently fussing over you, you looked at Poe. He had come to the habit of not wearing his shirt properly, wearing his shirt low and exposing his neck and half his chest.

Wait.

“Is this yours?”

You pulled the necklace out of your pocket and held it out to Poe. He always used to wear a ring around his neck until he didn’t. One day you’d fallen over and Poe had rushed over to you to help and the ring hit you in the face when he helped you up. It hurt more than the fall.

“Yes! Where did you find this?”

Poe was so caught up in seeing the ring again he had froze. You hopped off the bed, to the annoyance of the nurse, and you put it round his neck.

“Sorry if it’s a bit singed it’s been near a lightsaber.” You said.

“No...no it’s fine.”

“Remember Dameron there are people here who love you. People a lot better than your ex. She’s gone now. For good.”

“Kylo will come after you.”

“You sound worried for me.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

Suddenly you both became aware of how close you were standing to each other. You liked Poe sure but he needs a friend right now and nothing more. He should know this so why does it feel like he’s moving closer to you?

The nurse cleared their throat and Poe jumped away from you. You sigh inwardly. You really hate this nurse.


End file.
